


Fruit Bats [podfic]

by litrapod (litra)



Category: Batman (Comics), MythBusters
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Batfamily Feels, Fruit Ninja, Gen, ITPE2017, Podfic, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-24 08:15:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 71
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13209654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/litra/pseuds/litrapod
Summary: “Wow.”“I could totally fucking do that.”“Ttt, I would wipe the floor with all of you.”The four sons of the Batman look at each other, wide and rather bloodthirsty grins appearing on each of their faces.Game on.





	Fruit Bats [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/gifts), [CatChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatChan/gifts), [chibi_nightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Fruit Bats](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544671) by [CatChan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CatChan/pseuds/CatChan), [chibi_nightowl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/chibi_nightowl/pseuds/chibi_nightowl). 



> recorded for ITPE 2017

**Title:** Fruit Bats

 **Fandom:** Batman comics

 **Author / Artiest:** CatChan, chibi_nightowl

 **Reader:** [Litra](http://archiveofourown.org/users/litra)

 **Pairing:** Gen

 **Rating:** Gen

 **Length:** 17:36

The original work can be found [Here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7544671/chapters/17156026)

**Summary:**

“Wow.”  
“I could totally fucking do that.”  
“Ttt, I would wipe the floor with all of you.”  
The four sons of the Batman look at each other, wide and rather bloodthirsty grins appearing on each of their faces.  
Game on. 

Right click to [Download](http://kalindalittle.com/podfics/Fruit%20Bats.mp3)


End file.
